This invention relates to play apparatus of the type used on playgrounds or in gymnasiums which conventionally has included swings, teeter-totters, jungle gyms and the like. The well known teeter-totter or see-saw apparatus comprises an elongated beam member pivotally supported at the center-of-balance for up and down pivotal movement relative to the ground. The opposite ends of the beam are free to move alternately from a low position abutting or adjacent the ground to a high position spaced a substantial distance above the ground. Use of the apparatus requires a minimum of one person at each end of the beam. The number of persons who can safely use the apparatus is generally limited to a maximum of two at each end and there is some danger in falling off during use of the apparatus. Also, the motion of the apparatus is limited and use of the apparatus may be limited by boredom.
In the present invention at least three pivotally mounted elongated beam members are resiliently interconnected to enable simultaneous upward and downward movement of each beam member in unison throughout the entire composite length of the interconnected beam members which are preferably mounted a relatively short safe vertical distance above the ground. The degree and direction of motion of the apparatus is variable depending on variations in position of application and amounts of applied loads. The apparatus may be used by only one person or by a plurality of persons who may sit, stand or walk along any portion of the apparatus. The amount of movement is limited by the connecting means so that only opposite end positions of the apparatus may hit the ground and none of the interconnected beams may move upwardly to dangerous heights above the ground.